fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kingboo3000/Hector's Hard Mode Pt 2
HEY! We're back! (Now with bold and italic script. Wooo!) ''Overall recap: ''I was playing through Hector's Hard Mode, wanted to vent about it, wrote one entry, got stuck, started over, pretended to do it for the 'fans', and gained a following, am I missing anything? Oh yeah, I have uber-powerful units, (thanks to RNG-hacking and arena abuse), I'm not using Nino for some reason, and I'm on Chapter 31: Sands of Time, but have only so far written up to Night of Farewells.... I'll post The Beserker sometime today. Maybe. And that's what's what. If you're a new-comer, first of all, WELCOME!!!!! Second of all, you have to post at least three times in the comments before I consider you a groupi- I mean, uhhh, a fan. Yeah, let's go with that. A quick shout-out to all my favorite readers: Mamkute, MtaRidley, Slippy The Girl, and uhhh, am I missing anyone?? Oh, and technically Aveyn knight is following this blog, but he/she never posts, so it just doesn't count. BTW, does ANYONE know if Aveyn Knight is a guy or a girl? It kinda drives me nuts. Also, I may have found a way to avoid editing lag! Yaaaay. ''Chapter 30: The Berserker'' Ahh, what a weird level. You only get two units, and yep, you guessed it, Hector has to be one of them. Not that I'm complaining, cause I need EVERY opportunity to level him up in the whole, what, 5 chapters you get him promoted in? I actually gave him the Afa's drops to help him out, since, like I said, I'm not using Nino for some reason. In fact, the only magic users I'm using are former healers. Which, if you know my playing style, is VERY strange. Lots of stuff to steal here, yup, a whole two items, but they happen to be a secret book, and a speedwing, two very valuable items. So, even though he'll be only completely useless, I suggest taking Matthew, or Legault, whichever one hasn't promoted yet, or if they're both unpromoted, use whichever one that's tougher, because you might need to take out a coupla dudes with him. Let me make this next part ridiculously clear. YOU NEED TO BRIND A SWORD-REAVER, (or a SWORD-SLAYER, if you have one). ''It was the only way I was able to take out the 3 (4?) thieves on this board, sure, my thief could probably hit him enough to do the job, but these thieves will steal ALL your stealable items. Period. My response? Don't have any steal-able items. Now, you must understand that I'm not saying to go into a level on HHM with no healer or healing items, though it sure may sound like it, but I'm NOT. Give an elixer to your thief, and dump Hector in the middle of a bunch of thieves with his sword-reaver, who for some reason think that it's a great idea to go attack Hector, the second best lord ever. Huh, I'll never understand those silly thieves. Anyway, he'll almost undoubtably take 'em all out with a single hit, then you just go around, grabbing treasure and stealing items till you get to the boss. NOTE: If you're anything like me, you'll probably run out of item storage space on this lever, throw away stuff with low uses and less-useful stuff like lock-picks, vulneraries, and pure waters before most of the items on this level (except of course for the pure water in the chest). Once you get to the boss, wait next to him a killer axe, or in absence of that, a nice sword will do if you're trying to get his sword rating up. Or you could stick with the classics and just use a silver axe. Whatever you do, just be careful, with limited healing items, you do NOT want that fight to take any longer than it needs to. (Except with the sword, then you might be able to dodge a lot). That's way more detail than I really needed to cover on this little level, but there you go. Have a blast. Just more enemies and thieves on Hard mode, dassit. Chapter 31: Sands of Time Ooooh, this chapter is not fun. FOR MOST, THAT IS!!!! MY IMMORTAL DEATH SQUADRON OF DOOM WILL DESTROY ALLLLL!!!!!!!!! Anywho, the main trick of this chapter is taking out all of the druids with the ever-annoying staves. I recommend bolting, longbows, and a silence staff. After that, it's just a defense mission on the right, a quick dash down the left, and a charge down the center (I recommend Hector, to level him up and stuff, or any unit with good defense, or a magic user with good dodge, or really any axe user, or Lyn with a lancerea-... You get the idea). Lure out denning, then punish him with the wrath of Hectors blade. Yeah, uh, this is a hard level, but all the advice I can give you is... Hector. You need to level him up, and he's awesome. Anything else? NOTELL: Bring the warp staff if you want to go to the secret shop, the only way to get to it is to warp into that little 2x2 alcove down at the bottom, it has some handy promo items, but if you're still promoting units at this point in HHM, you could be in trouble. LOTS MORE ENEMIES AND REINFORCEMENTS!!! This is a much harder chapter in Hard mode. Good luck. Chapter 31x: ''BATTLE PREPARATIONS Now, WHO WANTS AWESOMENESS???!??!?!? You do? Well go to an arcade or something, because you won't find any here. Yeah, it's pretty epic. This is super simple, you have five rounds to go around buying as much junk as possible. I highly recommend the killer and silver weapons. Also, buy 4-ish pyhsic staves. You will need them. Small note: there IS an arena, but as you only have five turns and you can't even use Nils, it's pretty much useless. But I usually use it to level up Hector once or twice. Even smaller note: You can get Karla on this level!! And I only have a vague impression how! I know you have to have bartre up to a decent level, de-equip him completely (just a precaution actually), and do something with the arena. She will poof outta nowheres and you got's ta fight her. If neither of them die, she will join your team. But uh, I've never done this. So don't ask me for advice on this. As if you ever do. Wow, this is a REALLY long section for such a dinky chapter. Almost NOTHING different from HNM, honestly, this section isn't even needed. Chapter 32: Victory, or DEATH Well, this level is tricky, and you should follow the general HHM advice I give everyone, PLAY DEFENSIVE, unless of course, you're trying to get to the kishuna chapter...... In which case you have to beat the level in 20 turns or less. This is tricky, and you will NEED at least 3 powerful units to lead the charge on each front (make sure to put Hector in the middle, as it's the fastest route and he HAS to seize the gate to finish the level), plus at least two units who can wield a physic staff with some proficiency. Hit all the temples, the bottom one gives you a talisman, (always helpful when your pegasus knight has higher defense than res.), the center one gives you Set's LItany, a ring that increases evade for a turn, which is helpful in certain circumstances (like the next level), and the top one recruits Renault, now, let me get this straight, he's a stupid useless ungrateful unhelpful back-stabbing (literally) piece of junk. But he comes with a fortify staff! The best one in the whole game IMO. NoTe: I accidentally killed Rath, boooo, but it's not really a big deal, he was only level 2-ish, I wasn't really using him, but he chats with Lyn, and I actually recommend killing him just to see the talk (after the chapter is over). Also, flying units are AMAZING in this level, so bring any that you're using. Other helpful items include.... Bolting, Physic, Fortify, and any javelin-like tihngies. Oh yeah, I'm supposed to tell you guys what the differances are, aren't I? Okay, here goes: Lots more reinforcements, espescially shamans and valkyries. More promoted units at the start of the board, and Limstella now has Bolting, although I don't know if she had it in HNM... I just know she didn't in ENM. nOtE: SECRET SHOOOOOP!!11!!!!!!1!! It's a real doozy too, ocean seals, Fell contracts, physic staffs, door keys, and elixers. A super excellent stash, but again, you should NOT be promoting units at this time, except for your thieves, if you want them to be assassins (for a little extra durability and power) go ahead and splurge on a contract. Chapter 33x: The Value of Life Ahhh, it's good to be back. Here writing stuff that is. Not espescially being back in the US, although I was pretty dead afterwards. This is my FAVORITE CHAPTER in REKKA NO KEN. It is, HILARIOUS! Maybe I'm the only one who thinks it's this funny, but the ENTIRE level is made up of entirely of Berserkers. Nothing else, just stupidly powerful Berserkers with assorted deadly weaponry littered everywhere. That's all. I'm sorry to say that I've never played this chapter on Normal mode, so I have no idea about any changes there may or may not be, so I'll just wing it. There are TONS more baddies, and they're all twice as powerful!! And devil axes, really? The difficulty has been tripled! That's what I might say if I knew what I was talking about and if any of it were true. Moving on! Like I said before, they have lots of dangerous weapons, including (and limited to): Tomahawks, Killer axes, and Devil axes. NEW STUFF: My recommendations include (and still limited to): bringing Hector, you have to, but I would've recommended it anyway, this is an incredibly fantastic time to level him up, I got him from level 8, to level eighteen! You only get 5 units, so just bring anyone you want to level up. I brought Hector, Lyn, Florina, Legault (already promoted my thief, so I needed a thief to open the two chests, but if you have chest keys, I highly recommend them), and lastly Nils. (Him because I didn't really need to level up anyone desparately, and he was very helpful in letting my other units attack more and I finally found some good uses for his evasion ring, use it on Hector with a sword and he sword be dodging most anything ;-) Also, if you care about getting Hector's sword level up, this is the ONLY good way to do it, with tons of Axe-wielding foes, a sword is invaluable, and I got his weapon up to a B, I believe (from an E, so not bad). P.S. LYN IS AMAZING!!!onthislevel. Or on pretty much any other chapter, but here she truly shines. No one ever once hit her, and with a killing edge, she can can almost always slay her foe in one turn (without that, even with maxed strength, it would take a silver sword to kill 'em). Boss is stupidly easy, and he only gave me two exp, THUS I DISS YOU KISHUNA!! Enjoy the secret story stuff, if you've finished the other two, it'll be worth it, espescially after the final boss fight. Chapter Final: Light Ha! This chapter was a joke. It was kinda cool, but super-easy. And the only differances are that all the enemies are considerably more difficult, fortunately, so are mine. The only one that gave me any annoyances was uber-Uhai, with his epic speed, and excellent strength, defense, and HP, heth doth poseth ath challengeth. But I sent Rebecca down there and pwned him without too much trouble. Unfortunately, you only get 8-ish units other than your main lords, Nils, and Athos, so choose only your very best units, and espescially Canas if you're using him. This is almost comical to say after all this lead up, but there isn't much advice I can give you, just let your opponents attack first, and place your units at choke-points. When you get to Nergal, just use your strongest Lord, keep him/her healed, and PWN that noob. If you haven't leveled any of your lords properly, just use your most powerful unit or even Athos. And yes, I did get his secret final death quote, and once I replaced the goofed word, I realized that Nergal was a deeper character than most people think, I would really have liked a prequel for THIS game to be made, to better explain both Nergal and the Black Fang. I did this dramatic trifecta of awesomeness, first I charged up with Eliwood, hacked at him a bit with Lyn, and finished him with Hector. ArcNote: Make sure to take full advantage of the uber weapons that the evil dudes drop. Reinfleche is great for any bow user, but Rath will make the best use of it. Rex Hasta is nice, but the only one who can wield it without penalty is Oswin. Basilikos is an excellent Axe, but Hector doesn't need it, so give it to a fighter/berserker or Oswin (if you somehow you got his axe level to S). Both S-level tomes are great, but not only did I stupidly max out my magic users staff levels, they're kinda heavy anyways. Runesword... Meh, not bad, but it comes way too late to be of any use. Brave sword is sweet, but the Regal sword is PERFECT for Raven, super-high-powered and the perfect weight for him. Chapter Final: Dragon Battle Ahhh, the legendary dragon battle. The most dramatic battle in almost any Fire Emblem game, ever. He's not really that hard, unfortunately. Crush him with your legendary weapons (my aproach), have Athos or Canas Luna the dragon to death, or even have one of your best units slowly slay the Wyrm. But I wish you could've all seen my final battle with the dragon. I took the same basic approach as with the Nergal battle, and seeing Eliwood, Lyn, and finally Hector land blow after crushing blow on the dragon, but I also threw in a hit with Florina, Raven, and uhhh... Oswin? Yeah, maybe. But I got him down to the mid-forties, HP-wise, then charged Hector in, landed a blow on him with Armads, the Dragon countered, and then, the most dramatic thing possible happened. (No, he didn't magically pull off an Aether), but he did get a critical hit. When his chance for it was 03/100. I couldn't have wished for a better way to end this epic game. Epilogue I totally realize that this isn't really a chapter, but I wanted to make some final notes and wrap all this up. So here we go, I watched the ending cutscenes with a sense of completion that I have never felt before in my life, as if everything in my life has all been leading up to this point, and that now my life was complete. Immediately after said thoughts, I realized that that was quite possibly the stupidest things that had ever crossed my mind, (and believe me, that's quite a title), but that I was incredibly satified nonetheless. And once the last of the dialogue had wrapped up, a new FIN image showed it's face, and it was touching, in a manly way of course. -- And that's it, every change (that I managed to remember), every Chapter, and every moment of this incredible take on Rekka no Ken. I hope you all have enjoyed my literary offerings, and stay tuned, because I'll be back soon! See you Sometime Whenever. Category:Blog posts